Ten Years Later
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: A new war has started just a year after the defeat of the Equalists. The tyrant's name is Durjaya, and he has a plan to conquer the whole world. Now, only the watertribe is free. Can The New Team Avatar, a couple of kids, a grown up airbender, and a guard for Durjaya work together, or will their rebellion be snuffed out? R
1. Prologue

It has been ten years since Amon was defeated and nine since Durjaya has made himself known. He is a merciless tyrant that will stop at nothing in order to conquer the world.

He has already conquered The United Republic, The Earth Kingdom, and is on the verge of a victory against the Fire Nation. Durjaya's usage of the air temples, as a military base, has proven to be very useful because they are strategically placed around the globe. The best part was he did not have to remove the natives; Sozin did that for him.

Korra has not been seen in a month and a half. That was her last confrontation with Durjaya.

The rest of the New Team Avatar has been fighting on and off for the last couple years. Korra doesn't fight as often because Durjaya threatens her life every chance he gets, and always aims to kill her in a fight. Mako is the only other member of the New Team Avatar that Durjaya has made multiple threats on his life by name; usually, he just threatens the New Team Avatar as a whole.


	2. Ch 1: Unknown to the Rest of the World

The New Team Avatar, minus Korra, has just made it back from another battle with Durjaya's army. Their base is in the South Pole twenty miles from anything except an igloo about thirteen miles away.

Mako had walked with Bolin and Asami back to the base, and said his goodbyes. Naga was waiting for him at the base, and he left shortly upon arriving. It didn't take him too long before he reach an Igloo out in the middle of nowhere. Naga stopped at the front door and allowed Mako to jump down. Usually she would have barked to announce their arrival, but she has mellowed over the years.

Walking inside, Mako called, "Korra." When he didn't hear an answer, he began to worry.

Then Korra came in from the other side of the igloo. "Mako," She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I missed you." She told him in almost a whisper.

Hugging her back, Mako told her, "I missed you too."

No longer than a minute later, two children came in, from where Korra had, screeching with joy at the top of their little lungs. Both of the young children were jumping up on and grasping Mako. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They screeched. Korra backed a couple feet away from the scene because she didn't want to be in the middle of the feeding frenzy.

"Kids slow down." Mako chuckled as he picked up his three-year-old daughter, Atsuko Kaki, leaving his five-year-old son, Karikkao Kaji, to throw a fit.

Korra just watched at a distance as Mako attempted to fulfill their children's attention demands. She just smirked as he struggled with the task.

"Kaji, calm down." Mako told his son as he ferociously tugged on his pants leg. Both of the children were called by their middle names.

With her arms around her father's neck, Kaki kept chanting, "Daddy's home!" After her rhythmic chanting, she gave him a kiss on the cheek then hugged his neck tight as she snuggled her head on his chest.

Finally his daughter was quiet. Now it was time to deal with her brother.

Holding his daughter with one arm, Mako bent down to scoop up Kaji in a hug. Immediately after Mako was standing up with Kaji in one arm and Kaki in the other, Kaji was silenced.

Mako grunted as he struggled to shift them in his arms. "You're getting to big for me to hold both of you." He told them with a bit of strain in his voice. He had gotten pretty battered in the battle, but he didn't want his kids to know.

When Kaji latched himself onto his father and gave him the tightest hug he could, still being careful of his sister, Mako winced. He had a huge bruise on his side, and he was trying to hide it. "Not so tight there buddy." Mako warned his son.

Korra noticed this and came to his rescue by telling the kids, "All right, let's sit down on the couch." Mako gave her a 'thank you' look, and Korra added, "And Kaji, why don't you walk over to the couch."

"Mom!" Kaji loudly groaned as he slipped off Mako onto the floor.

"Come on Kaji on the couch." Korra insisted. He reluctantly listened, and Korra, Kaji, Mako, and Kaki went to sit on the couch and spend some quality time together.

Later that night after the kids were fast asleep, Mako and Korra sat on the couch once again, but this time it was not out of joy and happiness like earlier in the day. The air was filled with so much tension you could practically see it floating. They were both uneasy because they were thinking about the battle with Durjaya's army from which Mako had just returned from. Korra didn't know the outcome yet, and Mako had to be the one to tell her.

Mako was currently slumped in his seat. He fiddled with his hands for a good ten minutes without even making an attempt to start the conversation; even though, he knows it is inevitable. Even his eyesight was fixated upon his fingers not even looking up even for a second.

Knowing Mako was having a hard time getting his words out, Korra reached over and softly rubbed his back with one hand. Not long after, Mako sighed and sat upright.

Looking his wife in the eyes he told her, "Korra, it's over. Durjaya won." Mako's voice was full of despair as he continued. "It's only a matter of time now before he tries to take over the Water Tribes. I thought he had been avoiding them because of the terrain, but now I see he was only biding his time..."

Korra almost couldn't believe it. The Fire Nation had finally crumbled beneath the pressure Durjaya had placed upon it. She had always thought that the Hundred Year War was bad, but now she realizes that, at least, the Avatar was able to stop that war. Korra was desperately failing to stop this new one. It had been only nine years, and he had taken control of almost the entire world.

Durjaya had no respect for the Avatar or the Spirit world, but he believed in benders and nonbenders alike fighting side by side. He even believed in uniting the four nations; he just believed they needed to be united under himself. Surprisingly, the more he conquers, the more followers he gathers, so his army is only getting stronger. He gains supporters by sharing his beliefs and convincing others to follow him.

The worst thing about Durjaya is that Korra had actually met him before he had began his conquest. He had been a metal bending police officer under Lin and Saikhan. He had apparently been gaining support in secret, and when the time came, Republic City was captured in mere hours followed by the rest of the United Republic in the following weeks. No one was prepared for the uprising leaving Tenzin and his family trapped on Air Temple Island with guards twenty-four/seven.

Team Avatar had been away at the time and there for not gotten captured, but Korra now feared for something more than getting captured. She fears for her family. Despite the chaos going on in the world, Mako and Korra got married two years after Durjaya taken over Republic City, and have since had two children. Fearing Durjaya would use the Avatar's family to his advantage, Korra and Mako unanimously decided to keep their marriage as well as their children a secret until the world was balanced again. As far as Durjaya knew Mako was just Korra's boyfriend, and that's the only reason Durjaya has personally threatened Mako at all.

Putting some space between their family and the rest of civilization was supposed to help, but at this rate, in another year, thirty-three miles from the city will not nearly be far enough. Plus at this point, there was no other nation to run to.

"We can't let him find us." Mako finally said. "We can't let him find our kids." He knew the facts just as well as she did, but the kids didn't know they were in such danger.

Korra sighed and said, "We need to find some way to protect them. If Durjaya finds out we even have kids, they will be in a world of danger. We can't even let him know that we are married because then he'd hurt you just to get to me."

Mako laughed a bit as he told his wife, "He already does that."

"I know, but it would be worse if he knew." She paused then continued, "Look I know you got hurt in this last battle. I don't want you to not come back next time... I just don't understand why I'm not out there fighting with you, Bolin, and Asami during every battle."

"Korra." Mako stepped in, "You know why." He looked away and told her in almost a whisper, "I told you why..." When he spoke again his voice was soft and filled with care and concern. "Korra, you know how I grew up. I grew up on the streets, with no parents, from the time I was eight. Kids are orphaned every day, and I don't want our kids to be one of them... I don't want them to grow up like I did... If something does happen out there, than at least Kaji and Kaki will have you. I know you are the Avatar, and you have to take care of the world, but you can't go and fight Durjaya every chance you get. His goal is to get rid of the Avatar and the Spirit World, and I can't bare to loose you."

"I know Mako. Lets just get a goodnight's sleep and think of what to do in the morning. We have at least a few weeks before Durjaya starts his attacks again. He should be securing his victory right about now and gathering even more followers." Korra told him.

"You're right." Mako admitted. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

And with that, they went off to sleep knowing that, in the morning, they had some tough decisions to make.


	3. Chapter 2: Back at Air Temple Island

Practicing his air bending forms, Rohan was getting frustrated. The ten-year-old was having some trouble getting his forms exactly right. "UH!" He grunted as he fell backwards on the ground after one of his air blasts backfired.

Rohan lied on the ground and looked up at the bright, blue, vibrant sky. He watched as the white clouds of fluff floated through the sky. He wished that he could grab his glider and fly off this island to somewhere Durjaya has not reached. Being only one when Republic City and Air Temple Island had been taken over, he could only imagine what it would be like not under constant watch by several guards. At least he was allowed to practice bending, Durjaya was different than Amon, who Rohan was told tried to take over the city before Durjaya, he didn't mind bending at all and used his earth bending and metal bending openly.

Rohan also wondered about the Avatar and the Spirit World. He was exceptional at meditation, and was fascinated with the subjects. He was told he had met the Avatar on multiple occasions, but he didn't remember her at all. It wasn't surprising to anyone because he hadn't seen her since he was one-year-old.

Suddenly Rohan heard soft footsteps approaching. Tilting his head, he could see his sister.

"Rohan, what are you doing?" Jinora asked as she walked over to her youngest sibling. As she sat down next to him, he sat up.

As he sighed, he wined, "I still can't get it!"

"Rohan. It's ok. You have all the time in the world to master air bending. It's not like we're allowed to get off this island anyway." She had started off in a soothing tone, but by the end their was a bit of irritation in her voice directed at Durjaya.

Remembering Korra had not been seen in quite some time, Rohan hesitantly decided to ask out of curiosity and concern, "Do you think Avatar Korra is alive? No one has seen her in a month and a half."

Jinora sighed then told her little brother, "Rohan. Korra is one of the strongest people I have ever met. She has a strong will, and she is physically strong as well. Personally, I don't think Korra is dead, but if she was, we might not even know for a while."

"Couldn't she have just ran away and lived happily ever after like in one of the stories you read to me when I was little?" Rohan asked out of curiosity.

Jinora sadly told him, "I don't think so little brother. To have a fairytale ending, Korra would have had to gotten married to the man of her dreams wouldn't she?"

"I guess so." Rohan admitted.

"Well, you see, Korra has always loved Mako, and he has been seen fighting." Jinora informed Rohan.

"So she couldn't be living happily ever after, even if she did escape Durjaya's army." He concluded.

"Yea..." Jinora added, "Korra wouldn't give up that easily either. I have a feeling that if Korra is ok, she will show up soon."

Rohan gave this some thought, and figured that the Avatar must have a lot going on at the moment; after all, her job is to keep balance in the world. With this on his mind, he began to start practicing again; in which, Jinora was happy to give him pointers.

* * *

At dinner on the island, the family sat around the table. Over the years, the guards have become lenient enough to let them eat in peace. Durjaya doesn't mind it all that much. The guards had told Durjaya about Tenzin and his family's request, and since their wasn't much threat of a rebellion in or around Republic City, Durjaya allowed them to have meals in peace.

"Were you able to practice today Rohan?," Tenzin asked his youngest son.

"Yes, Dad." Rohan informed his father, "Jinora helped me with some forms that I was having some trouble with."

"That's wonderful." Tenzin responded.

Looking over at Jinora, Pema knew something on her mind was bothering her. "Jinora." Pema called to get her oldest daughter's attention. Then she asked, "Is something bothering you."

Jinora admitted, "I'm a bit worried about Korra. I mean, we used to hear something every few weeks, but now she goes months at a time without being heard. Not to mention both times she was nearly missing for a year. Then she faces Durjaya in a major battle. It just isn't like her to sit on the sidelines."

Everyone around the table took in what Jinora had just said. Those that knew Korra, after pondering over the thought, realized this was true. It was Tenzin who spoke up by sharing his consideration, "You are right. This is not like the Korra I remember, but maybe something within the last nine years has changed our Avatar."

"It is probably the constant threats on her life." Pema suggested.

Ikki was quick to enter her thoughts. She rattled off, "But mom, Korra was constantly threatened by Amon to have her bending taken away. Why would she run away from a death threat from Durjaya? She's too strong for that."

Rohan sat gripping his head with both hands. He was on the verge of a splitting headache. Out of everyone in the family, he was the one who couldn't handle his sister's rants. With pain in his voice, he groaned, "Ikki your making my head hurt!"

"Ikki." Pema's voice was still calm as she said, "Have you thought that it might not completely be her choice to sit on the sidelines?"

Intrigued by what her mother said, Ikki asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Korra may not have been the one to decide if she goes into all the battles. Mako, being her boyfriend for ten years now, might not want her to get hurt. You know the death threats on her life could be scaring Mako. Not to mention Bolin and Asami, who would also want to protect Korra."

"I didn't think about that." Jinora commented.

"Me neither." Ikki added.

"What?" The muffled, by food in his mouth, question came from Meelo. He had been chowing down on his food completely oblivious to the conversation going on round him. As messy as ever, he had food caked on his clothes, food flying out of his mouth, and dripping off his chin.

Tenzin sighed as he looked at his oldest son, who apparently had never learned the table manners that were constantly repeated to him. "Meelo... Just wipe off your mouth, and don't talk if you have food in your mouth.

"Ok!" Meelo told his father, as food flew out of his mouth.


	4. Chapter 3: Plan of Attack

Durjaya sat at a table with his advisors. They were trying to find out how to capture the only remaining nation: the Water Tribes.

"We have just secured our victory in the Fire Nation. We still need to convert them to join the army, so why are we already thinking about invading the Water Tribes?" An admiral asked.

Durjaya calmly stood up and walked around the table. Then he spoke in a calm voice and explained, "We are not taking over yet. We are going to place our soldiers just out of range of the Southern Water Tribe cities and hunting range. I don't know anyone that goes twenty-five miles from the outskirts of the city, so that will be a safe place to station our forces for a couple weeks before we attack," Durjaya stopped walking and stood in silence for a moment before smirking sinisterly. "... and if, by chance, they do confront someone, I don't think they will have much trouble capturing or eliminating them."


	5. Chapter 4: Surrounded

It was breakfast at a little igloo in the middle of nowhere. Even with the recent events lingering over Mako and Korra's heads, they still managed to let a joyful atmosphere sprout in the small kitchen.

Korra, not being a morning person, had always been reluctant to cook breakfast, so Mako gave up asking even on occasion. That left him cooking as Korra tried to get their children seated at the table.

Kaji was attempting to use his fork as a catapult and flicking anything he could get his hands on. This was driving his mother up the wall in an attempt to get him to stop. This also caused Mako to keep guarding the cooking food from the oncoming projectiles.

Kaki was more interested in sneaking out of her seat and crawling under the table. Her goal was to sneak a few morsels because she was too stubborn to wait and, like her mother, lacked patients.

Even though this was chaotic, the parents were used the crazy routing.

By the time they were ready to eat, Mako's hair, the food, and the rest of the kitchen was covered in salt because Kaji thought it would be more interesting if he poured salt into his spoon and kept flinging it his father while he was cooking. When they had finally gotten him to stop, he was about to go for the pepper, but they grabbed that just in time. Kaki was no better. She had spilt a full glass of milk that had been sitting on table. And how did she manage that? She was smuggling food under the table. Her parents were so worried about the mess that was collectively made that Kaki was currently munching on her spoils.

"These pancakes are delicious Mako." Korra told her husband after she swallowed a huge bite.

Mako told her, "Thanks." Then he asked the kids, "How are yours?"

"Delicious!" The full mouths said simultaneously causing chunks of partially chewed pancakes to land everywhere.

Mako had planned for this, and as he and his wife looked at each other, they knew they were thinking the same thing. They both pulled a bite off of their pancake that was under the first. Mako had learned to make an extra for Korra and himself... or two.

Kaki then spoke up, "Daddy! Did you, Uncle Bolin, and Aunt Asami beat the bad man?" It was a question nether one of her parents wanted to answer.

Of course Mako and Korra did not tell their children everything that Durjaya had been doing, but they couldn't lie to them. They had decided to tell them that the reason why they had to go off sometimes was that they were important in defeating Durjaya (the bad guy), and sometimes they needed to go off and fight him. 'Someone has to beat the bad guy,' is what they find themselves often saying.

Mako took a moment to swallow his food along with his weariness, and calmly answered, "Not quite yet."

"Can I help? I'm a bender now!" The three year old asked.

Now it was Korra's turn to answer their daughter. "No. You still melt part of the igloo at least once a week.

"But last week I only melted a little hole!" Kaki protested.

"That little hole was two feet wide." Mako reminded kaki.

Kaki crossed her arms and started to pout.

"What about me?" Kaji asked hopeful that he might be able to help beat the bad guy.

Korra sighed and stated, "You are both are too young and no amount of fire or water bending will change that."

Kaji is a water bender and Kaki is a fire bender, but she just recently discovered her new bending abilities.

Suddenly, they heard a plane roar overhead.

"Mako..." Korra wearily asked, "Asami wasn't testing any equipment out today was she?"

He answered, "Not that I know of."

The parents were both worried. They know that if that wasn't Asami than it was Durjaya. As they look one another in the eye, they know there's no time to waist. Whether they talked about getting the kids to safety before now or not, they were going to do it.

Mako rushed out of his seat and started to grab everything the kids would need, Korra stood up and looked out the window.

When Korra looked out the window, and what she saw panged her heart. Durjaya's forces were approaching from a half mile away, but they were about to head into a ditch in about two minutes. She was sure they had seen their igloo, so they had to leave in just as they became out of the view. "Mako we need to get them out of here in two minutes!"

"Them?" Mako asked in shock. Fearing for Korra he stated, "But you need to get out of here too."

As Korra grabbed Kaki she told Mako, "I'll be fine. Plus, we need to hold them off."

"Hold who off?" Kaki asked in her small voice.

Korra chose to ignore her daughter's question for the moment because she needed to get them away from here. "Kaji follow me!" The three of them ran as Mako trailed not far behind.

Setting her children on Naga, Korra told them, "You have to go Durjaya will be here soon. Your father and I will meet up with you later." She wanted to guarantee that sentence, but she couldn't. "Naga will take you to a place called Republic City. There is an island in the bay there, and the airbenders we talk about live there."

Mako chimed in, "Find Tenzin. He is an older, bald man that has a blue arrow on his head and a funny beard. Tell him that the Avatar sent you there for safety. Don't let anyone know we are your parents." Mako lifts up two packs as he continues giving instructions. "Take these. They have food, water, some supplies, and pictures of different people and who they are. Kaji read them to Kaki and yourself on the way. It will be a long trip, but Naga will protect you."

Kaji was suddenly filled with fear. Then he asked, "You coming Daddy?"

Mako gave a firm, "No." Then let a softer side out. "Kaji we need to stay, so you and your sister can get to Air Temple Island. That is where Tenzin lives. Don't let anyone else see you."

Korra added, "On the cards, it will either say good or bad somewhere on the back, so stay away from the bad people at all costs. We love you both so much. Just don't drop anything in the ocean on the way there."

Mako and Korra said a quick goodbye to their children. Then Korra sent them on their way by telling Naga, "Take them to Tenzin Naga. Go!"

As Naga took off, Durjaya's troops came up from the ditch and were now in view. Seeing the igloo, the went to go investigate.

Seeing their children leave Mako and Korra started to feel as if a part of themselves had left as well. Hearing the solders march towards their home was unsettling to say the least. The crunch of the snow under their boots shook them with fear, but none of the fear was for themselves. It was only for Kaji and Kaki escaping Durjaya's mighty power.

So much for talking about it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 5: A Long Swim

As Mako and Korra's children looked back, they could see an army approaching their parents. Their only wish was that this would not be the last time they ever saw them.

Seeing their children were safe, Mako and Korra showed themselves, and readied for a fight.

"The Avatar!" They could hear a solder announce. The entire army stopped and stared at the Avatar and her 'boyfriend'.

Korra braced herself and Mako did the same until one word was called out above all the murmurs.

"CHARGE!"

Now in the water, Naga was continuing onward as her master had instructed. Every once in a while she whimpered as her instincts told her to turn back. At the same time, she did not divert from her set course.

Kaki clung to her older brother in fear. "Don't worry." He reassured her, "Mommy and Daddy will be ok. Mommy's the Avatar, so she can't loose." He had tried to sound enthusiastic, but his face didn't match his forced emotion.

The little fire bender could tell her brother was not being completely honest, and started to cry.

Looking at her, Kaji knew he had to occupy them both. "Kaki how about we look at those pictures they told us about. That way we won't have to worry when we get there. We can just find Tenzin and Mommy and Daddy will come find us after they beat the bad guy."

Kaki tried to stop sniffling as she lifted her head off her brother's back. She watched him take out the cards, and start reading.

"Durjaya…" Flipping over the card he read, "Bad. He is the bad guy." Taking the next one he read, "Tenzin... Good. He is Avatar Aang's son and Korra's air bending teacher. Hey, Kaki. I think Tenzin and Mommy knew each other a lot."

"He does have a funny beard." Pointing at Tenzin's picture she screamed, "Look Kaji!"

After making fun of Tenzin's beard, they moved on until they knew everyone in the stack. That included: Durjaya, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Lin, Hiroshi Sato, Unalaq, Desna, Eska, Hotah, Toza, Bumi, Kya, Iroh II, Gommu, Shady Shin, Lightning Bolt Zolt, Tahno, and Narook. It was a lot to take in, but somehow they managed to memorize if each person was friend or foe.

Around noon, both of the young children were getting hungry, but Kaki was the first one to voice, "I'm hungry."

Kaji heard his little sister's groan, and looked back at her. She was clutching her stomach as it growled. "Mom and Dad packed some food. Lets see..." Rummaging through the pack, he found some blubber seal jerky. Kaji told her, "They gave us seal jerky."

They ate the food and had some of the water their parents packed. On the way they saw a few boats and a few planes, but they avoided them with some help from Naga.

As it got later, they had something to eat again and fell asleep on Naga soon after.


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival

Several days after they had heard word of the Fire Nation's collapse, Air Temple Island is now accepting that the Water Tribe is the only nation that is still free. Accepting that Durjaya will soon rule the entire world soon was equally hard to accept, but they are returning to as normal of a life as possible. Still, they know their lives bound to the island are nowhere near ideal.

The oldest of Tenzin's children has been wondering what will happen once Durjaya has conquered the world. Even though she spaced herself from the main part of the island to express her thoughts, someone overhears her expressing her thought's aloud.

Sitting on the shore, Jinora was rattling all of her thoughts to herself. "I just don't get it! Why would Durjaya be so interested in holding the world captive? What does he have to gain? That tyrant has held everyone on this entire island captive for nine years. I wish Rohan at least remembered traveling, but all he remembers is Durjaya's rule. Meelo's oblivious at most times, and everyone that wants to do something can't.

"Plus, no one has any idea where Korra is. She was such a good friend; she was like an older sister to me. I don't want Durjaya to kill her. Then there's Mako, Bolin, and Asami! Why are they fighting without the Avatar... Mom's probably right Korra's friends probably don't want her hurt, so they hold her back... I miss them..."

She turned around when a bush behind her shook, and out popped Girilal, one of the guards about Jinora's age.

With a bit of irritation she yelled, "Girilal! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She could yell at him because they were kind of friends. The kind of comes into play because he is a guard.

Girilal was sent by Durjaya to be a guard at Air Temple Island three years ago, and he wasn't as mean as most of them. He played with Meelo and Rohan, but he got rather annoyed at Ikki's constant talking. Though he knew all of the air bender kids, he often winded up hanging out with Jinora when the other guards weren't around.

The other guards wouldn't approve of him being friends with any of Tenzin's kids. That is why he only did it when he was sure no other guard was near. Tenzin was even accepting of Girilal.

The only reason why he was one of Durjaya's soldier's at all was because his father had a high ranking in Durjaya's army. Girilal wasn't too thrilled about being forced to join, but he didn't protest. The airbender family understood. There was no tolerance for insubordination in Durjaya's army, and a high ranking officer failing to teach their child to follow Durjaya was definitely on the list.

Holding his hands up Girilal told her, "All right!" Then as he put his hands down and walked up to her he laughed, "I got it."

Jinora glared at him accusingly as he sat in the sand beside her. "How long have you been hiding in that bush?" She asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he guiltily admitted, "I heard you yell, 'I don't get it', so I hid behind the bush to listen in."

Upon hearing his confession, Jinora yelled, "How many times have I told you to stop eavesdropping! Honestly, you're worse than Meelo!"

Girilal objected by saying, "I wouldn't say that."

"And why not?" Jinora asked out of curiosity and partially because she didn't believe him.

Grinning Girilal told her, "Because Meelo is in that tree over there spying on us."

Jinora looked where Girilal was pointing to with his thumb behind his back, and sure enough was her brother crouched down on a tree limb watching them intently. Out of annoyance for Meelo's total disregard for her privacy, she yelled, "Meelo!"

Hearing that Meelo jumped right off the tree limb and onto an air scooter calling out, "By sis!"

Girilal burst into laughter. He knew that would happen, and he so enjoyed Jinora's irritation towards Meelo. He loved Meelo like a brother, but he also loved ratting him out to Jinora. Her reaction was the funniest thing in the world to Girilal.

Jinora's mouth was gaping open at Girilal and Meelo's tactics which only made Girilal laugh harder. They irked her so much.

Eventually Girilal's laughing came to an end, and he had to wipe a few tears from his eyes because he laughed so hard. Then he halfway apologized, "Sorry, but you had that one coming."

Jinora calmed down and settled for rolling her eyes at him. Then she couldn't help but smile. Anyone on the island had a hard time staying mad at Girilal for long mostly due to his sense of humor.

Changing the subject Girilal asked, "So... you're worried about Avatar Korra?"

Jinora could hear the concern in his voice. The same concern a friend would use when being sensitive, but she could also hear the part of him that was loyal to Durjaya. It was tense and on edge. She could only wonder which side was his true nature, but at the moment, it seemed like the friend side was overruling his guard side. Jinora decided to answer, "Yea..."

Then Girilal gave her a response she never would have expect from any one that worked for Durjaya. Laying back in the sand, he folded his arm behind his head, propped one knee in the air, and told her, "You know Durjaya says the Avatar is evil... but I don't believe him..." Jinora stared at him in disbelief as he continued. "I've met the guy, and he doesn't seem to give any good answers from what I can tell, but what does it matter what I think? I am a guard. I work for Durjaya I'm expected to support him, but I don't... I just put on a show, so my dad won't get disgraced. No one cares what I think..." By the time Girilal was done you could clearly hear the hopelessness in his voice. He yearned not to be a part of Durjaya's plan, but he didn't have a choice.

Jinora was amazed. Not just at the fact that he felt that way, but at the fact that he had just admitted it to her. When she couldn't find something to say, she remained speechless.

Because he couldn't tell what she was thinking, this made Girilal look up at her and ask, "What?"

Finding her voice, Jinora admitted, "I never thought I would hear someone that worked for Durjaya say that... I admit I'm a little bit in shock."

He reassured her, "Don't worry; I understand. A guard working for Durjaya talking about him behind his back- I get it. Unbelievable... But that's who I am. You didn't think I was like the rest of the guards around here did you?"

"No way!" Jinora gasped. She couldn't even compare him to the other guards. His demeanor was so different.

"So tell me what our Avatar is really like." Girilal told his friend.

Pondering over what she was going to say, Jinora just started rambling off things she remembered about her friend Korra, "Well... She's funny, has a good sense of humor, and is the most stubborn person I have ever met. She could go toe to toe to Lin and Korra's stubbornness might win."

"Wow." Girilal commented.

"I know. She was an amazing person, and felt like an older sister to me. Once Korra asked me and Ikki for advice on what you should do if you like a guy. I gave her some not so helpful information that was in a book I was reading, but that wasn't nearly as bad as Ikki's advice. She said something about making a love potion, getting married, and eating clouds with spoons."

Girilal burst out with laughter again and Jinora joined in.

"But really," Jinora continued, "Korra was great, and I'm glad she took our mom's advice instead of ours. I would hate to have seen what would happen if Korra used any of our ideas. Mako would have died of confusion."

That name peaked Girilal's interest, "Mako?" He had heard Mako was fighting against Durjaya's army, and he also heard that Mako had sustained injuries at times. This knowledge was only given to Durjaya's forces, so he was sure Jinora had no idea Mako had been getting hurt. Girilal and everyone else had also been told to not hold back against Mako because he was the Avatar's boyfriend.

Jinora told him, "Yea. He was Korra's boyfriend last time I heard. I knew him too. Him, his brother Bolin, and Korra played probending together on the Fire Ferrets."

Girilal sat up and propped himself up with his hands on the sand yelling, "Really! I didn't know they used to be probenders? Do you have some of the old radio broadcasts?"

Jinora chuckled, "Yea. We have a few copies inside, but I don't want you to get caught listing to the Avatar probending on an old tape."

"Who cares!" Girilal exclaimed.

Jinora raised an eyebrow questionably.

"All right... Everyone cares..." He admitted, looking down, in defeat.

Looking out towards the ocean, Jinora thinks she sees something. She blinks, and it's gone.

Seeing Jinora in a trance looking offshore, Girilal asks, "You ok Jinora?"

Snapping out of it, she tells him, "Yea…" Then distantly adds, "But I thought I saw something."

Girilal objected, "No way. Nothing has gone in or out of the bay in two weeks according to the charts, and the next moving date is three.. four days away."

"I could have sworn..."

"What did it look like?" Girilal asked more out of curiosity than anything.

Jinora looked at him and explained, "A white speck floating on top of the water. That's what it looked like. It didn't look like a boat, but I don't think it was a trick of the light."

Getting up off the sand, Girilal stretched and told his friend, "I better get going now. I have to patrol around the island."

Whirling herself upright with a gust of wind, Jinora told him, "You know, being a guard doesn't fit you."

"I know." He yawned. "See you later. Don't forget I need to listen to those Fire Ferret matches."

As they walked their separate ways, Jinora turned around, walking backwards, and told him, "All right see you later Girilal."

Hearing a bark, Kaji and Kaki awoke, and what they saw was breathtaking. Tall buildings, boats in the harbor, and Air Temple Island. It was the biggest city they had ever seen. "Wow!" They simulations gasped as they looked around to marvel at the sight of the city.

Kaji voiced a thought aloud, but now it seemed more of a question, "Daddy is from here?" Their father had told them how he had grew up in the city with Bolin, but they had never imagined it was this big.

Everything was breathtaking, and the brother and sister could only wonder if this was where their mother told Naga to take them. It must have been before the start of the war that Naga had last been here, yet she still remembered exactly where to go. She was the smartest polar bear dog the kids thought they ever see.

As they neared an island, they realized that must be where Tenzin lived. They imagined their mother training on the island with an air bender. It was completely unimaginable to them because they had only seen their mother, the Avatar, airbend.

Naga was weaving in and out of some rocks to stay hidden, but she eventually landed on Air Temple Island. As soon as Naga pulled onshore, she collapsed exhausted and in major need of a nap. She hadn't eaten, slept, or stopped swimming in several days, but she knew that she got her master's offspring to safety. The polar bear dog also loved the little humans, so she would do anything for the sweet little things.

Kaji and Kaki knew they were there, and Naga needed her rest, but they also knew they couldn't leave their mother's polar bear dog out in the sand while they hid.

Getting off Naga, Kaji told his sister, "We need to hide, and so does Naga."

Kaki gave her Kaji a pleading look, "But Naga's so big. We can't move her, and she's tired Kaji." Giving her sad pout, her expression looked just like her mother. Unfortunately her, everyone in her family, except her Uncle Bolin, didn't fall for it anymore.

"Kaki. I wasn't suggesting that we move Naga. We just need her to move on her own." Realizing how dysfunctional his one plan was, Kaki amended his statement, "Lets feed her first."

After getting some food and water in Naga, which only took about two minutes because she gulped down all the food they gave her, the polar bear dog was ready to move. She stood up and licked the young children's faces in gratitude.

Kaji laughed, "Your welcome Naga." as he hugged her head she was hanging down to his level.

"Who's there!" They heard someone call out and they suspected it was directed to them.

Kaji and Kaki froze where they stood. They didn't think the voice was friendly either. How they wished to be in there parent's safe arms to shield them from the world. Having nothing else to hold on to, they clung to one another, and Naga hung her head low, hovering over them a bit for their protection. They knew Naga was ready to bear her teeth any moment but hesitated in fear of reveling their location..

Seeing a figure, the Avatar's children panicked. Whoever they were, they were warring the same thing as those who surrounded Kaji and Kaki's house, separating them from their parents.


	8. Chapter 7:Stranger, Enemy, or New Friend

"Who are you?" A young man asked. He seemed to be around twenty with black shaggy hair and bright green eyes. "Who are you?" He asked again as he advanced towards them.

Kaji and Kaki were now only teen feet away from the stranger, and they began to fear for their lives. If this was one of Durjaya's men, which they were pretty sure he was, they were in their worst nightmare.

The man came to an abrupt halt as his eyes widened, and he grew stiff. Reading where his gaze was settling upon, Kaji realized he had just set his eyes upon Naga. It was about time. How long does it really take to see a huge polar bear dog hovering over whom you are looking at? Apparently very long for Durjaya's men.

Naga began a deep, low growl from the back of her throat, and the man began to slowly back away. This made the children thankful they had Naga to protect them.

Though he had been backing away, the young man stopped his retreat and stood still. After a few moments he asked, "Please, call him off. I'm not going to hurt you." He had sounded calm and collective, but you could hear the fear tucked away in his voice.

Through her fear, Kaki spat back at him "Why should we listen to you!"

It seemed he was pondering over possible answers, but he hadn't found the right one. Deciding that he needed to give a quick answer even if it ended up being more of an explanation. "Because you can trust me." He bent his knees, and put his hands on them, so he was closer to their level. " Are you here on purpose."

Hearing a bit of sincerity in the man's voice, she nodded.

Getting an answer from one of the children, he smiled. "May I ask why you are here?" When it was taking a moment for them to answer, he decided to inform them, "I may be able to help you."

As Naga lowered her growl to almost a whisper, Kaji told the stranger, "We are looking for Tenzin. It's important. Is he on the island?"

Seeing the children were scared, the man thought of how to respond in the best way possible. The little girl still had her left hand interlocking the boy's right. She was holding on tightly with fear.

He eventually found the words he thought would suite the situation and his upcoming actions the best. "I can take you to Tenzin. He's on the island, but it is too hard to go straight to him, but I can take you to Jinora first. She is Tenzin's daughter, and she can help too. I can find a way to sneak you in to find her, but I just don't know how we are going to hide your... Pet."

"Naga goes." Kaki said defensively.

The man was sure he had heard the name before, but he couldn't place it. He would worry about that later. He was just glad they were willing to cooperate to an extent.

Kaji and Kaki had impatiently recognized Jinora's name. They had even heard their mother mention the air bender in a few of her old stories. Though the offer seamed real, they were unsure if the stranger was telling the truth. Still, the only way to find out for sure was to go.

Kaji was now ready to negotiate. "All right, but only if you answer a few questions..." The man was confused to what the boy had to ask, but let him continue. "Question one... What is your name?"

The man decided to be as simple as he could with his answers; that way he wouldn't mess up. "Girilal."

"Question two..." He asked, "Do you work for the bad man?"

Girilal asked, "Durjaya?" When both of the children nodded, he admitted, "Yes, but I don't always listen to what he says. I'm a guard, but I wish I wasn't."

"Will you tell Durjaya we are here?"

'Wow, this kid asks smart questions.' Girilal thought to himself. Then he honestly answered, "No."

As if that answer had immediately gained their trust, Kaji and Kaki ran up to Girilal and tackled him to the sand. At first Girilal was puzzled, but looking at them, he realized what was happing. They were relieved they had someone they believed they could trust. And they were right.

He wrapped an arm around each of them and stood up after they let out a few tears. Walking over to Naga, Girilal hesitantly said, "Good boy. Girilal's not going to hurt you." Naga snapped at him, and he barely missed being bitten.

Stumbling to the ground, Girilal asked the children, "Why did he try to bite me?" The obvious answer, which he thought they were going to say, was he was holding them, and the big animal didn't like that. Though that wasn't the answer he received.

"You called her a boy." The little girl told him.

"Oh..." Was all he could manage out. He felt embarrassed as his cheeks tinted. Of all the things he could have done to offend a threading animal.. he had called it by the wrong gender.

Kaji had rolled off Girilal on his own accord, but Kaki wasn't leaving her new friend. Now not crying, she poked his cheek, and chuckled, "Pink."

This only made Girilal's face flush a slightly darker shade, but started to fade shortly after. This was so embarrassing. He was getting successfully teased by children he guessed could have been no older than five or six.

Thinking about them made him look examine them enough to get a general description. He assumed they were related and most likely siblings. The boy was about five, six at the most, and the girl looked about two and a half, three years old. They both had still chubby baby faces, and chocolate brown hair. The girl had strait hair that reached her shoulders, but it wasn't perfectly strait across. The boy, on the other hand, had the boy had shaggy, shorter length hair that went in every direction, but it was just long enough so most of it fell down. Seeing as the girl has fiery ember eyes, and the boy has cool blue eyes, Girilal assumed they weren't from just one nation. Girilal guessed probably the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe, considering the colors were ember and blue. The Water Tribe theory was confirmed by their, clearly, Water Tribe clothing. Another thing was their completion seemed to be a cross between the two suspected nations.

This provoked questions to fly through Girilal's mind. 'Where are their parents? Are their parents even alive? Who sent them here? Why do they need to see Tenzin so badly?' Though he wanted to ask them, he kept his mouth shut. He figured any of these questions would upset them. Even with this setback, he soon found a acceptable question, so he asked, "What are your names?"

The boy told him, "My name is Karikkao Kaji, and that is my sister Atsuko Kaki."

"Those are some long names." Girilal told them wondering how he would remember those names.

Next, Girilal's relief, the boy spoke up again, "We are called by our middle names:" He pointed to himself than his sister as he continued, "Kaji and Kaki."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Girilal told them, "That's much easier."

"Come on girl." Kaki called and motioned her over with one of her little arms. The other arm was hanging onto Girilal's neck, which she had crawled onto earlier. Her legs were also squeezing his torso, so she wouldn't fall.

Girilal was surprised with Kaki's strength. Mostly because he thought a girl her age shouldn't be able to constrict his breathing like she was. Though she was squeezing too tight, he didn't tell her because he didn't want her to get upset and run off. That would be disastrous.

Naga came over and let out a growl before licking Girilal's face in acceptance. Then her growls stopped completely as she let her tongue hang loosely out of her mouth. Girilal wasn't too happy about the drool, but at least he wasn't bitten. Then the kids laughed at his slobbery face.

Girilal suggested, "Lets get you inside. None of the other guards would help you, so no of them can know because they would turn you into Durjaya."

Kaji and Kaki gasped. Then they glared at the guard for several moments before he realized what was happening. They thought he was going to turn them in just like the rest of the guards.

Girilal exclaimed, "No! No! I'm not like that. I wouldn't dare turn you in."

Kaji and Kaki's scowls lowered and returned to soft sleepy faces.

Seeing the sand man had paid them an early visit, Girilal grabbed Kaji's hand and started heading for the main part of the island with Naga trailing not far behind.


End file.
